The Art of Skiing
The Art of Skiing is a Goofy cartoon made by the Walt Disney Company in 1941. It has historical significance as the first cartoon to use the goofy holler,http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0033356/trivia. (January 2009) IMDb.com. Accessed January 5, 2009. as well as being the short that led to the "How To" series, beginning with How to Play Baseball and continuing with How to Hook Up Your Home Theater. Synopsis Goofy goes to Sugar Bowl Ski Resort, to learn how to ski. The name of the resort can be seen in the opening frames of the cartoon. Sugar Bowl Ski Resort was used because Walt Disney had an interest in the Sugar Bowl ski area, to the extent that one of the peaks at Sugar Bowl is named Mt. Disney after him. The narrator mentions the alternate pronunciation of skiing as "shiing" (she-ing). Another Goofy cartoon featured Goofy mentioning this to an Ancient Greek. Trivia *The premiere of this short was held at the Fairmont Hotel in San Francisco, which was hosting the Annual Skiers Ball. Walt Disney and his wife, Lillian, attended the event, and Walt introduced the cartoon to the audience. *Phase of "skiing pronounced "Sheeing" " is the goofiest phase ever heard by fans. Voices *John McLeish - Narrator *Hannes Schroll - Vocal Effects (yodelling sounds, Goofy yelling) Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #2.24: "The Goofy Sports Story" *The Mouse Factory, episode #1.17: "Sports" *A Disney Channel Christmas'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #36 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #68 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.3: "Sports Goofy" *Have a Laugh!, episode #6 Home video '''VHS' *''Goofy Over Sports'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: More Sport Goofy'' *''Jiminy Cricket's Christmas'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Special Edition: The Goofy World of Sports'' DVD * Bonus on Santa Who? * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Goofy * Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Goofy getting out of bed and putting on the skis, then getting back in bed before being yelled out of bed by the narrator (it cuts from the alarm clock going off to Goofy jumping out of bed with the skis already on). * The entire scene of Goofy struggling with his sweater. * The narrator reciting "Ode to a Mountain" during the panoramic view of the mountain. * Goofy struggling with the first step of skiing, the turn into position. * Goofy "getting the hang" of skiing when he gets his head stuck in a ski boot. * The herringbone ascent. * Goofy's jump turn. * Goofy slaloming between flags and crashing into a tree. * Goofy flying through the air, trying to dodge mountaintops. Gallery 33105.jpg 33106.jpg 33107.jpg 33108.jpg 33109.jpg 33110.jpg 33111.jpg 33112.jpg 33113.jpg 33114.jpg 1992-goof-christmas-04.jpg Tumblr mysxujXO6z1s2wio8o1 500.gif 1941-ski-2.jpg 1941-ski-3.jpg Goofy putting on ski pants.jpg ART_OF_SKIING.png Tumblr ngcmvd9RL61qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy The-Art-of-Skiing.jpg GoofySkii2.jpg|Storyboard of Goofy in The Art of Skiing. GoofySki3.jpg|Goofy getting into ski gear storyboard. GoofySki4.jpg|Goofy getting into ski gear storyboard. GoofySki5.jpg|Goofy getting into ski gear storyboard. GoofySki6.jpg|Goofy preparing to ski storyboard. GoofySki7.jpg|Goofy getting into ski gear storyboard. References External links * Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1941 shorts Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Featured shorts